Third Chances and Sunsets
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: A little post ep fic i wrote for the series finale Spoilers for IMMORTALITY :) Love Live GSR


" _ **I watched the whole interrogation…uh I learned a lot especially the end."**_

The last part of Lindsay's statement made me look at her questioningly, what had she meant by that?"

" _ **You Should Watch it."**_

I saw Lindsay smirk as she walked away and I picked up the envelope with Heather's name on it. I sighed as I stared at it for a few moments before opening the package and pulling out the disc.

As I stared at the blank cd I kept wondering what could possibly be on here that would make Lindsay think I would want to watch.

I took a deep breath as I pulled out my laptop and turned it on before placing the disc in and hitting play.

I sat through ten minutes of her giving her closing statements and was still confused as to what I was waiting for everything Heather was saying I has heard twice over.

As the detective walked away I raised an eyebrow as I saw Gil come on to the screen.

Was he there the whole time I hadn't noticed?

" _ **That's It We're Done."**_

I tuned out the rest of what he said but heard D.A and Testify as I resumed finishing up the paperwork on my Desk.

" _ **I wanted to thank you."**_

Sara stopped what she was doing and looked on the screen intrigued by what Grissom was actually thanking Heather for."

" _ **When we first met I had a shell around my heart, I lost my faith in humanity."  
**_

Sara watched trying to determine if she should shut off the video afraid of what would happen next but intrigue won out and she continued leaning back in the chair.

" _ **The only truth I knew was empirical science."**_

Sara smiled as she remembered the old Grissom and the bugs, and Fetal Pigs and sometimes the triple shifts she always had wondered how he could go from a man of science to a man who could love.

" _ **I just wanted to thank you for opening my heart."**_

Sara felt the tears welling up inside as she thought she was the one who had opened his heart, she always thought she was the one to break that shell but from what she was hearing it sounded like she was wrong and she swiped the first few tears that trickled out.

She was about to hit the open button on the laptop when her fingers stilled over it at Grissom's next words.

" _ **Through you I learned to love someone."**_

" _ **Sara."**_

Sara stopped again and stared agape at the screen.

" _ **She restores my faith in the human being…plus she helped me with my crossword puzzles."**_

Sara smiled as she remembered the countless mornings of them lying in bed on Sundays, her head resting just over his heart as they would stay in bed and finish the crossword puzzle of the day together it was one of the many quiet moments she treasured with him before everything went to hell.

She paused the video and wiped the sweat that had just formed on her palms and choked back a sob.

All she wanted was him to be with her forever but she knew that he was probably not interested in that life anymore.

She sighed as she hit play for the last and final time and started sobbing as soon as the words escaped Grissom's mouth.

" _ **She's been my best friend…I'll miss her for the rest of my life."**_

As the taped played out and hit a black screen Sara just stared at the screen.

What the hell was she doing sitting down?"

She still loved him, Heather knew that, Catherine knew it, hell everyone knew it so why was she sitting here when he was out there probably sailing the seas without her.

She was elated to receive the Directorship of the lab but when she turned to see Grissom watch her accepting it she could tell he was holding back but she let him off easy as she had done so many times before because that was always the easy part of their relationship letting each other off.

She sat back in the chair and remembered standing in front of a bomb strapped as Grissom was talking about the lonely whale.

And then it hit her it was like her Relationship with Grissom, he was the lonely whale.

Question was now what was she going to do about it, she had a choice to make it was her turn to follow if she wanted to but would he want her back?

Only one way to find out she closed her laptop and threw it and some other things in her bag before running out of the building.

The ocean breeze hit her as she stepped out of the taxi tucking a few loose strands behind her ear she took a deep steadying breath before walking towards the ramp.

As she looked over the ramp she prayed she wasn't too late and smirked a little when she saw him on his boat about to take off she walked down the ramp and started walking down the pier to the boat and stopped when Grissom looked over and saw her and she got a sense of Déjà vu.

Only this time the sounds of the forest were the sounds of the water and they weren't in a humid intense heat but a breezy and cool wind and this time it was she who chose him over her job.

This time it was her standing vulnerable looking at him hoping he understood why she was there, hoping that he still felt the same way for her as she felt for him and hoping that he would take her back for the last and final time.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him extend her hand to her and she grabbed it without hesitation as he helped her on the boat.

Her shoes made a tiny thud as she landed them on the boat but the noise was over powered by her heart beating rapidly.

She looked at him both her hands on his shoulders as she stared at him tears welling up blurring her vision somehow but he looked at her asking the silent question she knew he was asking and nodded her head before taking him into her arms.

She squeezed him so tight hoping to convey everything that she wanted to say to him through that one hug and when she felt his grip tighten on her and she felt him smile on the side of her head she knew he wanted what she wanted.

They stayed there for moments or maybe it was hours she couldn't tell all she knew was the sun was starting to set before he pulled back realizing one major thing.

"The directorship." He said.

"I gave it to Catherine she wanted to stay with her daughter and watch out for those two little girls that lost their mother and I would've loved to been the director but as much as I loved my job it doesn't own my heart like you do so I resigned for the final time , but if you want me to go back I will if you don't want me here or."

She was cut off with his lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to get as close to him as possible.

As Grissom pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers "I want you to stay."

"Well that is good because the only place I'm going is where ever you go."

"My boss called there is some whalers down south causing some trouble with them asked for me to meet up and offer assistance… I guess I'll have to tell them my wife will be joining me for this one."

"Wife…but?"

"Yeah I never signed the papers, I couldn't I guess I thought one day you and I might find our way back to each other."

Sara wrapped him in another hug and noticed the sun was starting to set.

"We better head out soon….husband." she said giving him that smile that made him fall in love with her even more every time she did it.

"As you wish my dear." He said giving her one kiss on the forehead.

They spent the next few moments getting the boat ready to disembark, Sara smiled as she watched him climb the ladder to the upper deck as she finished untying the ropes before starting her ascent up the ladder to join him she reached the top when she saw his hand outstretch to take a hold of hers helping her up before he stood behind the wheel and started the engine.

As she rode off into the sunset she rested her head against his shoulder and stared out not knowing what the future held or where it would take them but she had finally gotten her man and her happy ending


End file.
